Perfect Hybrid Side Story 1: De Aged By Darkness
by JFox101
Summary: Harry is deaged by a warlock. But it is all a ruse by the Dark Dragon to siexe him once again. Will Harry be his true age again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Little Harry Part 1**

"Boys, I don't want you to...Aiya!" Lao Shi said when the four of their group where on a mission one day. The old dragon dodged a magical burst from a warlock's staff as he tried to block the foursome of dragons tried to take him down to free several leprechaun hostages (They where not from the Aragout Clan.)

"Don't even try to connive behind my back old timer." The warlock sneered as Lao Shi, Harry, Jake and Silvers regrouped in front of him. Silvers impressive, eight foot, purple colored, yellow bellied dragon form standing in front of his student as Harry was still the most inexperienced. Harry had not transformed because they wanted to use his speed to knock the warlock off his guard.

"Go." Silvers said with a look at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded. His speed had improved drastically over the month since he started training thanks to the weights he wore everyday. He vanished in the blink of an eye leaving a slight after image and reappeared behind him.

"What the heck?" The warlock asked in a shocked tone.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style-" Harry shouted as he grabbed the sword on both ends. "Ryu-Shosen!" He jumped up and hit the warlocks jaw with the dull side of the sword very fast. But before he was knocked out, he sent a beam of gray light that threw him back a dozen feet into a wall.

Its done Master. The Warlock thought before he passed out from the pain in his jaw.

"Harry!" Lao Shi shouted as he and Silvers and Jake dug through the pile of rubble that buried his youngest grandson. They heard something strange a baby's cry. They got their answer as to what it was when they finally cleared the rubble. And a dusty, baby Harry was bawling next to his reverse bladed sword and squirming in his over large clothes.

To be continued...

And so starts the first side story. The second side story will be when the second book is finished and will be about the Dark Dragon trying to steal Earth's magical core and creating an Evil Harry clone to distract the AmDrag gang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Baby Harry**

"Mhm." Fu hmmed as he looked over infant Harry who was squirming on the counter. "I see. Well that settles it. He's been hit with a de aging curse. But which one I'm not sure."

"How long will it last?" Lao Shi asked as he took his infant grandson into his arms.

"Hard to say. Till I find out which one it was who knows? Could be a few days, weeks, could be permanently de aging him and he lives out his life from here on as normal." Maybe that'd be best. The dog thought as Harry had told him more than Lao Shi about his life with his mother's adopted sister and her family. It would be good for him to have those memories erased. "I gotta go do research. A gray light de aging spell..." He muttered as he left the three dragons and infant in the living room.

"Aiya." Lao Shi shook his head sadly. "I swore to that red headed woman with the lot of children I'd keep him safe. I'd hate to face her wrath if she found out about this." He winced knowing the tempers of red headed females. Add a wand and it could be deadly.

Baby Harry yawned and snuggled into his arms. "On the other hand..." He smiled as his grandson snored softly in his blue robed arms.

A week later, Lao Shi had forgotten how much work taking care of a baby was. And combined with his old age, he was one tired old dragon.

"I have to go to a conference for Dragon Masters on the Isle of Draco." Lao Shi told Jake. "All you have to do is take Harry for a few days." He gave the infant a goodbye hug and gave him to hi s cousin. He immediately started playing with Jake's green hair. As Silvers was also Harry's Dragon Master, he was going with Lao Shi. It was a chance for Masters to meet and discuss training methods. And to report on their charges progress.

"Mom's already got a crib ready." Jake told their grandfather. "And Got a cover story for dad. Harry's going to be a distant cousin on mom's side and we're taking care of him for a few days. Make up will be used to cover the scar." Jake added as he finished telling Lao Shi Susan's plan of action.

Always quick thinking. I guess that's where Jake gets his usually working battle ideas from. Lao Shi thought as he and silvers got into their cab. Fu was going to be doing research still on what spell was used on Harry. So far he had ruled out three. Because they where only for twenty four, forty eight, and seventy two hours each. So now the Shar Pei Animal Guardian was looking into De Aging Spells with long term effects. Especially since it was a month until he had to go back to school.

"The little guy's kinda cute." Spud said when they came over later that day. "Gootchie gootchie." He said as he wiggled a finger in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry chomped on his finger.

"Ow! He bit me!" Spud said as his finger dripped blood lightly. Harry grinned toothily to show a sharpened canine.

"Yeah, gramps said his dragon teeth are coming in." Jake said as he gave his cousin a chewy ring. Harry started noming on it.

"Where's the scar?" Trixie asked as Spud nursed his poor finger. That was one of the things she liked about Jake's cousin. His unique scar.

"Make up." Jake explained. "Mom covered it to avoid akward questions with dad."

"Uh, Jake, why is he staring at my chest?" Trixie asked as the infant was staring at her breasts hungrily while still munching on his chew toy.

"Guess he's hungry." Jake said as he picked him up and started feeding him with a bottle.

Unknown to Jake and unseen from the shadows, the Dark Dragon watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to seize his prize...

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Abduction! Emergency!**

I'll kidnap him, hide him away, and raise him to be my heir. The Dark Dragon thought sinisterly. It was soo easy to manipulate that warlock into doing my dirty work. And all for a little leprechaun gold. Foolish warlock. He sneered down at an image of the infant Harry Potter as he was sleeping in his crib in the Long house. "He he he he he. Soon." The Dragon laughed darkly as he vanished the image and went back to his planning.

Lao Shi was enjoying himself. On a fabulous beach with sun and sea. See, not only was the Master's Conference an actual conference, it was a vacation for the Dragon Masters to let their students fly solo for a week. The actual conference was only for two days. Both for reporting on their young dragons progress. He loved his grandchildren even though he had only known Jake and Haley longer than he knew Harry, but they where exhausting to keep up with.

"And down he goes." Lao Shi chuckled as Silvers was smacked down to the sand by a woman he had tried to feel up while pretending to want to rub sun tan lotion on her.

"What do I have to do to get laid?" Silvers asked as he sat down next to Lai Shi's lounge chair. Lao Shi's phone started ringing._"He's gonna stop his enemies, with his dragon power." _Rang his ringtone.

"Jake?" He asked as a panicky voice started jabbering at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DARK DRAGON KIDNAPPED HARRY?" HE shouted so loudly that half the beach heard some of the speech only thing they knew was someone was kidnaped.

They went home immediately. Post Poning their vacation for a few days.

"Yo G, it wasn't our fault." Jake said as Lao Shi was shouting in Chinese again after demanding how Jake could be so irresponsible knowing just what Harry was as a perfect hybrid between wizard and dragon. Basically, an ultimate weapon. That's what the WDC saw him as anyway. "The Dark Dragon jumped us with his lousy shadow demons in an alley! I was taking him home from the shop when I thought of a shortcut home and he just appeared! He knocked me out and when I woke up Harry was gone."

Lao Shi sighed and slumped. Feeling very, very old indeed. "I suppose I can't really blame you young dragon. Stronger, far wiser dragons have been hoodwinked by the Dark Dragon. We must find him. And quickly. If he falls into the wrong hands, it could have devastating results."

"I think I finally found the spell. I just need these ingredients and the reversal charm will be ready in...what happened?" Fu asked as the Shar Pei saw the worried expressions on the three dragons. Silvers fingering the hilt of his long sword. Wanting to slash DD to pieces.

Meanwhile...

Baby Harry giggled as the Dark Dragon raked a claw under his chin. "Now if I can just finish the ritual this time, you will be my brother Setinel Dragon and my loving mate." He grinned evilly...

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Rescue**

Baby Harry giggled as the Dark Dragon drew runes on his tiny naked body. Using h is claws dipped in his own blood again.

BOOM

"Not again." The tall, purple dragon said irritably. He turned to see three furious dragons and a chinese Shar Pei.

"Silvers Rayleigh." The dragon said. "I haven't had the pleasure of fighting you since our little encounter in China all those years ago." He felt Silver's Haki. "That didn't work then and its not working now. Shade Demons!" He called and several shadow demons appeared at his side. "Keep them busy." He ordered.

The shadow demons attacked.

The dragon placed the now asleep infant in the middle of a table and lit the candles with black lightning dragon fire from himself and the candles burst to life as if they'd been burning for hours. And he began to chant in an ancient, unknown language similar to Parsletongue.

Silvers saw an opening and the purple dragon slashed with his sword and sliced open the Dark Dragon's side.

"Damn you Rayleigh." The Dragon hissed as he waved a paw with a dark aura over the wound and it instantly healed up.

"I'll do worse if you don't hand over my student NOW." Silvers warned

"I sliced your eye once Rayleigh, I can do it again." The black colored dragon chuckled darkly. Bringing up his claws in example.

The scar across Silver's eye throbbed. He remembered how painful that cut was. He almost died from the infection it caused. "I'm warning you Dark Dragon. HAND HIM OVER." He held up his blade with the large, cross shaped hilt at the ready in both hands. The purple dragon's blue eyes narrowing in anger.

Knowing what Silvers could do in a rage, The dragon thought it prudent to end the battle before he was seriously injured. "Take the brat." DD threw Harry into the air as the shade demons vanished. He then flew into the air and left the cave by an opening in the top. Lao Shi caught Harry in the air and rejoined his other grandson and colleague as he landed. Harry was still miraculously asleep.

"Is he?" Jake asked in fear, Harry looked almost like he was dead.

"Dead? No, just given a dose of Drought of Living Death." Fu suggested noting how deep Harry was sleeping. "A very very small dose though cause he's an infant, but he should be up in about forty eight hours. Which gives me just enough time to brew up the reversal charm."

**Two Days Later...**

Harry was awake now and very very fussy. Being asleep for forty eight hours can make someone very very hungry.

"Uup." Harry burped over Lao Shi's shoulder.

"Is that charm ready yet Fu?" Lao Shi asked.

"RIght...about..." He tossed in a last ingredient and the potion became a fine, sparkly purple powder." Now." He nodded. "Get him naked and on the couch." **(A/N: Wow, never thought I'd hear that in a non perverted way)**

Harry was put on the couch laying on his back. He giggled as Fu sprinkled the powder up and down his body and chanted in latin. Harry started to glow all around himself and his body grew. Age four, he was smaller than he should have been, age eight, still smaller than an eight year old.

Lao Shi gritted h is teeth in anger at Harry's former guardians. If he ever saw them again it would be too soon.

Finally he was normal again.

"Woah, nice endowments." Fu wolf whistled. "He's gonna make one lucky lady very happy some day.

Lao Shi sighed as he put a blanket over the sleeping twelve year old. The baby nightmare was over. He was giving the left over formula to a neighbor who had a newborn on the way. As well as the chew toys after disenfecting them.

The next day Harry woke up.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck." Harry groaned as he rubbed his head while coming down the stairs in his PJ's.

"What do you remember young one?" Lao Shi asked curiously.

"Last thing I remember is attacking that warlock with the Ryu Shosen." Harry admitted. The door jingled in the shop and Rose .

"Rose." Harry blushed. "Aw crap I'm in my pajamas." He blushed more.

Rose giggled. "You make a cute baby." She teased showing him a picture of him biting Spud's finger.

"Aww man."

**The End**

**And so ends the first Side Story. Hope you guys enjoyed! **


End file.
